


One week before El Clasico.

by 1nees



Category: Football RPF
Genre: AU - no wifes, Conversations, Cute Ending, Established Relationship, FC Barcelona, Fanfiction, Football | Soccer, Gay Male Character, M/M, Mention of kids, Mention of other players, Random & Short, Real Madrid CF, Realona, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-10
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-05-19 13:15:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5968600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1nees/pseuds/1nees
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Well, let me explain. I made this whole little fictif world in my mind. In it, we have what is called Realona (Yeah! I'am not that good in giving names). It's the compilation of couples from Real Madrid and Barcelona. Like Cristiano and Lionel, Neymar and James, Marcelo and Alves...Hell even the coaches are together! (Yeah well zizo and lucho are a couple too.I know! I'am weird).<br/>So this story will basically consist in just some scenes and random conversations about the only event that seems to turn the whole world upside down : El Clasico. The fans may be waiting for it for months but not the players, neither the coaches. Well not ALL of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. ~ Cressi

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! So this will kind of be my first fanfiction ever. I'am a little bit nervous about it actually but whatever. I just hope you'll appreciate it all.  
> Please excuse my bad English, it is not my first language so you may forgive the mistakes I've done or will do. Sorry again and thank you! Big kisses. 
> 
> Xoxo

3 : 05 a.m  
Cris stared at the ceiling, well he did not see it actually since the whole room was wrapped in darkness. He shifted, turning to face the sleeping form of his lover. Hearing his deep intakes of breath. A long sigh escaped his mouth. All the tension and the nervouseness he was feeling those last weeks breaking on him. He was tired, and the lack of sleep was killing him from the inside. He was tired, angry, and mostly sad. And he deep down knows that nothing could make him feel better than talking about it. Expressing it! Now! So he just decide to go for it.  
\- Leo ? .. Leo, wake up!  
\- Babe, you still awake ?  
\- Couldn't sleep.  
\- Come here, his oh so sweet boyfriend replied putting an arm around his waist and pulling him closer, until their bodies meet. what is it that is keeping you awake ?  
\- You know what it is!  
\- Stop it! You're overthinking again. Don't worry, everything will be fine.  
\- We won't talk for weeks. Cris said weakly.  
\- Shh, don't say that!  
\- But it's the truth, we ALWAYS ignore each other for days after the fucking match!  
\- And who's fault is that!  
\- Hey, I put up this rule to prevent us from fighing. And ending..this..well this thing we're having together. That does not mean I enjoy it!  
\- I know baby, I know. It was Leo's turn to sigh. I do not enjoy it too. But it is the best thing we can do. He replied bringing Cris' hand to his mouth and kissing it tenderly. Cris seemed to relax at the gesture and his frowning face softens a little.  
\- I hate El Clasico ! He finally said matter of factly. No wait I hate football.  
A small smile appeared on Leo's face.  
\- Haha no baby, you don't, you love it!  
\- Well, yeah! But it is the reason why we're nearly always separated. Cristiano pouted.  
\- Yeah! I hate this part too. Leo replied tightening his emprise on Cris, as if he let go, his lovely portugese will just go away. A sickning feeling found it way to his heart at the thought.  
\- I love you Leo. Cris said feeling like he needs to reassure Leo that everything is fine between them. It's funny how Cris seems to always know what Leo's thinking, or feeling. It's like Messi's mind is an open book for his lover that turns out to be his biggest rival to the public eyes. But Leo feel the same about Cris' thoughts so this situation doesn't bother him very much. In the opposite, he thinks it makes their relashionship, or whatever that it is between them, stronger.  
\- I love you too honey. Now sleep, we both need rest. Cris acquiesced, by a head gesture, and nuzzled closer to Leo's small body.  
\- Promise me babe, he said after a while, promise me that whatever happens in the fucking El Clasico, that won't change anything between us.   
Leo found himself smiling again, a full smile now. His boyfriend, with all his confidence can be really insecure. Lionel even think that in the two of them, Cristiano is the one with the biggest doubts and insecurities. So just like any other day before El Clasico, because yes the couple have this conversation before each game Real - Barcelona The little Argentine did promise.   
  
They fel asleep not long after. At the thought of the genius and honest promise they just made to each other because both of them seriously hope this..their relashionship would last forever.


	2. ~ Nemes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So here I'am again, with a James-Neymar chapter this time. Hope you enjoy it! 
> 
> Xx
> 
> PS : You may excuse my bad English, it is not my first language so I have difficulties with some words. Sorry again. And thank you!

2 : 14 p.m  
James closed the door slowly and made his way downstairs. He had finally succeeded in putting the childrens to bed. They actually fall asleep once their little stubborn heads hit the pillows, the difficult part was to convince them that they were tired enough to need a nap. It's been two weeks since they last been together. Their dad's schedules are just inbelievable, let's not talk about it. So you could understand their excitement when papi James came to their home in Barcelona, a sleeping Salome in his arms, and telling them that they will be able to spend three whole days together. As a family. The kids have been so happy, running around the house and playing in the garden for hours.. .  
  
A beautiful sight was offered to James once he entered the kitchen. His ney had just finished washing the dishes and was now drying them, using a small piece of clothes nonchalantly, too distracted by something that was showing off in the huge living room's plasma in front of him. A deep frown appeared on his face at the mention of El Clasico, that was just one week left. James watched as his boyfriend switched off the TV, the whole happy attitude he was displaying just minutes later changing to a sad, pouting one. James frowns too and advanced toward his lover, wrapping an arm around his waist and pulling until neymar's back was colled to his front. He kissed his neck softly.  
  
\- Hey, you know I love you right ? James could feel neymar smile. So he continued assaulting his neck by little kisses.  
\- hm, I love you too. He replied, closing his eyes and simply enjoying their proximity.  
\- And you know, James continued, that I will be always there for you, no matter what happens.  
  
Neymar tenses as that.  
  
\- Yeah he said so low that it was hard for the other to hear.  
A short silence went over them, interrupted by the brazilian deep sight.  
\- The fucking match is still one week left, and the media are already going all crazy about it : comparing us and shit. He whined, turning around to face his lover.  
\- Babe, it's the same situation every year.  
\- Yeah and no matter how much years have passed, how much Clasicos I played, I still don't understand. I mean, yeah there's a rivaly, it had always been. But the media! The media seems to enjoy it way too much. And they're doing everything to accentuate it...  
By now, Neymar was just rambling hartred things to the media and stuffs. He was getting nervous and insecure, James could see it.  
\- Hey, hey! Hush babe, hush. Calm down! Neymar was getting more agitated, shaking his head furiously.  
"Look at me, ney, look at me", James said softly but firmly too. Neymar's eyes meet his and the colombian cupped his cheek, wich seems to calm him. " Listen, everything will be alright okey ? We love each other don't we ?" Neymar nooded weakly. "So we'll be able to overcome this. We've been in so much shit together that this seems easy. It's just one match. 90 minutes to play and then it's over. I mean, yeah, the pain of loosing isn't easily forgotten but we'll be there for each other. After the match, we'll just lay on the bed and cuddle or something. We won't talk about it, like it never happened. K ?"  
\- Yeah, you're right! Ney replied finally, smiling and leaning in for a kiss.  
\- mm, I'm always right babe, and I'am also sure about us beating you next week so better be prepared.  
\- Hey! Neymar said trying to appear offended but a big beautiful smile was clearly displayed on his face.  
\- Kidding babe kidding. James smiled too and accepted the tight embrace his boyfriend was giving him seconds later.  
  
The Clasico would wait and the media could say whatever they want to say. Because right now, with him being in the arms of the love of his life, with their babies upstairs. Neymar wouldn't care less. Nothing else matter but this. But them. The moment was perfect and ney wanted to enjoy it fully. Screw problems insecurities.  
  
He never felt more in his home than now. Surrounded of what he loved calling family.  
  
His sweet, and lovely family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the kudos and the lovely comments you leaved on this work. I know I'am not that good in writing stories but I'am trying...
> 
> Xx 
> 
> As always, kudos and comments are gladly accepted, I hope I'am getting better in this. Thank you again. <3

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are gladly accepted. But only if you think my story worth it! I would love to hear from you all, though! Sorry and thank you again. 
> 
> xx


End file.
